By Courier
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: Alexandra Cabot and Miranda Priestly have a very interesting conversation via courier. A/O and Mirandy


**Title:** **By Courier**

**Fandom: **L&O: SVU/Devil Wears Prada

**Pairing:** Alex/Olivia; Mirandy

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for the end of Devil Wears Prada.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. *Sad face*

**Rating: T **(Maybe even K...?)

**AN:** Can be read on its own, or connected to the **Magnetic Resistance** universe.

* * *

**...**

**By Courier:**

**...**

Alexandra,

Congratulations on your latest page six debut. I was surprised and a little disappointed to see you in Vera Wang – high quality aside, surely you could have chosen something more _outrageous_ for a widely-publicized, scandalous Sapphic rendezvous. The Anna Sui shoes, on the other hand, were perfectly gorgeous.

Miranda Priestly

P.S: The brunette on your arm was also perfectly gorgeous, as was her Ferretti.

...

M.P.

You could have warned me that the flashbulbs might trigger a seizure. Press conferences and televised statements do not prepare one for tabloid reporters and New York's social pages. Olivia hit one of them with her handbag.

A.C.

P.S: Do you know how difficult it is to find a Ferretti in size eight?

...

A.C.

Two appearances in three days. You are becoming quite the little celebrity, aren't you? If more size eights looked like your escort, perhaps more designers would be interested in making clothes for them.

M.P.

...

M.P.

My head hurts. This is probably because I have been slamming it onto my desk. The D.A. is not pleased. My extended family is not pleased. Olivia is not pleased, but that is because she found your correspondences – scented stationary with elegant handwriting has 'tawdry affair' written all over it, pun intended. Once she read them and convinced herself that I was not an adulterer, she decided that I was a snob instead. I had to go to the Bronx zoo in a sweatshirt and a pair of her jeans and eat a hotdog to convince her otherwise.

A.C.

PS: No, the jeans were not Calvin Klein, or any other name brand. Stop glaring at this correspondence or you will start to wrinkle and blame me. We are going to _Per Se_ tomorrow and hoping that it takes the paparazzi a while to find us.

...

A.C.

Was that a not-very-subtle joke about my age? I am disappointed in you, Alexandra.

M.P.

PS: Avoid _Per Se_. One of the waiters there has a contact at the Post. Did you enjoy your time at the zoo?

...

M.P.

Fine. You were right. The reporters did find us at _Per Se_. Go ahead and gloat over it.

A.C.

PS: Yes. Olivia enjoyed watching the lion pride.

...

A.C.

I am looking at your picture in the post instead of working on The Book. Despite the frown you are wearing, you are carrying yourself with even more elegance, confidence, and poise than I have come to expect from you. You wear love well, Alexandra. If it is not too personal a question, may I ask when you knew that you had found it?

M.P.

...

M.P.

Not at all. I knew that I had feelings for Olivia well before I was brave enough to admit it. My untimely disappearance was the catalyst that caused me to reexamine my life, although it took me years to sort through my feelings. We Cabot women are not supposed to be attracted to dashing female police detectives, you know.

If it is not too personal a question, why do you ask?

A.C.

...

A.C.

It is too personal a question, but I will answer it anyway. Nothing important, only a slight problem with an assistant that left me a few months ago. That's all.

M.P.

...

M.P.

The one that left you in Paris and threw her cell phone into the fountain? How awful. I assume that you cared about her in some respect.

A.C.

...

A.C.

You know the old adage concerning assumptions.

M.P.

...

M.P.

You would not be mentioning her all these months later unless there was something there.

A.C.

...

M.P.

Since I have not received a response to my last message, I am apologizing with this excellent vintage of Pétrus. However, I do not retract my statement.

A.C.

...

A.C.

I suppose being a lawyer allows you to cut right to the heart of the matter, doesn't it? There was nothing there, or she would not have left.

M.P.

...

M.P.

Perhaps you should try and make amends?

A.C.

...

A.C.

This conversation is becoming uncomfortable for me even though it is not taking place in person. I am sure that someone such as yourself easily understands the delicacy of my position.

M.P.

...

M.P.

Bite me, Miranda. If you're mooning over one of your Emilys, just tell her... and try not to be a bitch when you do.

A.C.

...

A.C.

Biting you is the job of your Detective. Andrea is half my age, has left my employment, and I have treated her horribly.

M.P.

...

M.P.

You remember her name. She must have meant something. Since she has already seen your wealth and was not impressed, I would suggest an apology gift that is more personal in nature instead of something expensive.

A.C.

...

A.C.

Thank you. That's all.

M.P.

...

M.P.

You're welcome. What did you select?

A.C.

...

A.C.

Something in a certain shade of blue... Something personal.

M.P.

...

M.P.

I hope both of you get over yourselves soon, because Olivia and I took far too long to settle things between us, and now we regret all the time that we lost.

A.C.

...

A.C.

Look on page six.

M.P.

...

M.P.

You look lovely, Mir, and so does your companion. Andrea is a very nice name.

A.C.

...

A.C.

The sentiment is appreciated. However, I fear that both of us have gone slightly insane. Soon, she will realize that being seen with her wealthy (and very much older) female ex-employer will reflect badly on both of us.

M.P.

...

M.P.

Stop trying to ruin a good thing before it even starts. Olivia wants me to invite both of you over for dinner. I think she is the insane one. You are welcome to come... but be warned, she might be wearing a Mets cap and drinking beer.

A.C.

...

A.C.

No, I am certainly the insane one, because we are accepting your invitation.

M.P.

...


End file.
